starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Wraith
|image=Wraith SC1 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |firstsight= |create=*By 2485 **By 2490 (CF/A-17G) **By 2500 (DF/A-19) |destroy= |race=Terran |type=Aerospace fighter |faction=Various |job= |command= |crew=1 |concattop= }} The Wraith is a terran space superiority fighter used extensively in the Koprulu sector. Overview Wraiths primarily use missiles for their air/space attacksUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. but can also use lasers for air/space targets. Against ground targets however, their lasers lack punch. Their armor provides little protection to the craft. Wraiths are known as a "phantom killer," due to their onboard cloaking technology which was powered by their Apollo reactors, and in later conflicts came to be used alongside banshees for cloaked strike forces.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Known for their maneuverability,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. piloting a Wraith is no small task however, and aspiring Colonial Fleet Wraith pilots already had to be certified combat pilots before gaining access to the new craft.Space Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Wraith pilots were typically "lionized" in a manner similar to destroyer captains. Wraiths are capable of both atmospheric and deep space flight,Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). can withstand entry through a planet's atmosphere and are capable of traveling at super-sonic speeds. It is generally a given that Wraiths will be attached to capital ships, as they lack the ability to make jumps through warp space..Though they fell out of major use after the Great War, improvements continued to be made to the Wraith, including improved Tomahawk power cells and an advanced displacement field in order to help the craft dodge incoming enemy fire. History The Confederacy used the Wraith in 2485 at the beginning of the Guild Wars. These Wraiths had access to laser weapons.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. They served as a replacement to the Confederate Avenger. By 2499, the Wraith was still considered the newest in a line of space superiority fighters. Traditionally, most space battles had taken place between capital ships and smaller gunships. However, Tarsonian technicians found that small, dynamic high-speed fighters could repeatedly deal damage to large ships while evading most defensive battery attacks. The Wraith's prominence diminished after the as the conflict revealed several critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability and Wraith's design itself: combined Wraith/Valkyrie squadrons were an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms.The Viking was developed as a more versatile anti-air craft, which could better fulfill the role Wraiths were originally intended for.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 With the development of the AH/G-24 Banshee, the Wraith lost its anti-ground role to the new dedicated ground support craft, which was also equipped with Wraith cloaking systems to boot.Banshee. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Wraiths remained in service by the Dominion after the Brood War;Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. the Dominion placed restrictions on the augmentations allowed on privately-owned Wraith fighters. By 2504, they could still be found as part of the Dominion Armed Forces,Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. despite being older technology. The mercenary group Raynor's Raiders also still has access to Wraith fighters.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. Statues of Wraith squadrons can be found on Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Currently, Wraiths are a rare sight in the Dominion Armed Forces.2015-07-15, StarCraft II: Field Manual. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-01 Flights of wraiths continued to be deployed by the Terran Dominion well into 2512.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Variants The Wraith has been produced in multiple variants. Known variants include: CF/A-17 Wraith The CF/A-17 Wraith is the earliest known Wraith model, acting as the basis for all later variants. However, it has been supplanted by the CF/A-17G variant (see below). It is armed with Gemini Air-to-Air Missiles. CF/A-17G Wraith The CF/A-17G Wraith is an upgraded version of its A-17 predecessor and for all intents and purposes, represents the 'standard' Wraith. Its design was spurred by the lack of an effective terran air-to-ground unit below battlecruiser weight. As such, the G variant was designed featuring a 25mm burst laser in addition to Gemini missiles, for attacks against ground targets. The CF/A-17G also features other upgrades. Equipped with the latest in ECM and stealth technology,Wraith. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 the G variant features a built-in cloaking field which runs off the fighter's main power supply. The CF/A-17G is also capable of hovering, and equipped with a computer system which, among other functions, can key in on heat signatures and is compatible with an energy shield. Wraiths with lasers were in use by 2485 (fighting at the first battle of the Guild Wars) and specifically identified by 2490. DF/A-19 Wraith The DF/A-19 Wraith Mk2 is an upgraded version of the CF/A-17G, possessing greater resilience and more powerful weapons without the loss of speed. The DF/A-19 was used by the mercenary group, "Unholy" Tara's Stalkers.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Wraith (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft I Wraith Quotations. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Wraith (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Wraith Quotations. Known Units *Wraith Squadron Bravo Known Craft *Wraith One Fox Three Known Pilots *Colonel Tom Kazansky *Lieutenant Sela Brock *Lieutenant Charlie Vane *Lieutenant Wang *Corporal Dunsil *Cooper *Harley *Erik Snabb *Lars Trakken Trivia The wraith is used as the desktop icon for StarCraft/''Brood War''. References ru:Стелс Category:Terran starship classes